Луссурия
|Kanji Name = ルッスーリア |Romaji Name = Russūria |Title = Varia Officer |Title 2 = Vongola Sun Guardian candidate |Gender = Male |Age = 25 (Present) |Age 2 = 35 (Future) |Famiglia = Vongola Famiglia |Team = Varia |Team 2 = Team Mammon |Weapons = Muay Thai |Weapons 2 = Metal Knee |Box Animal = Serenity Peacock |Status = Alive |Flame = Sun |Date of Birth = April 4th |Blood Type = A |Height = 185cm |Weight = 78kg |Seiyu = Kōichirō Yuzawa |Manga Debut = Chapter 92 |Anime Debut = Episode 41 }} Lussuria (ルッスーリア, Russūria), also known as Luss '(ルッスー ''Russū) for short, is a Varia assassin. Appearance He wears an open Varia trenchcoat and has brown hair with a side part of green hair. He has an extremely muscular build, and his favored battle style is Muay Thai. Lussuria has a metal plate over his left knee used to block physical attacks and cause his opponents to heavily damage themselves. He always wears dark sunglasses and his coat has a large orange fur around the hood. In the future, he has a mohawk. Personality Lussuria, true to his name (which is the Italian word for lust), is flamboyant, flirtatious and lascivious. It's hinted that he is a necrophiliac, as during the Sun Ring Battle, he told Ryohei that he likes "cold, wasted, unmoving" bodies. Despite this, he also has a caring side, shown in the future when he healed some Varia subordinates and they called him "Big Sis Lussuria". He is generally a cheerful person, and is rarely seen not smiling. Lussuria seems to like Thai culture, as he practices a form of Thai martial arts and his favourite food also has Thai origins.As hinted in the ending Familia, he has a sense of fashion, and due to that and his flamboyant personality,he might be a metrosexual. History Not much is known about Lussuria's past. He participated in the Cradle Affair and remained in the Varia until Xanxus was freed. Plot Overview Varia Arc Lussuria participated in the Sun Ring Battle against Ryohei Sasagawa. Despite being advantaged due to wearing sunglasses in a brightly lit arena, Ryohei's Maximum Cannon broke Lussuria's metal leg, effectively ending his use of Muay Thai. He tried to continue the fight but was shot in the back by Gola Mosca, who had assumed his loss. He was later revealed to be alive during the Sky Ring Battle, strapped to a stretcher but forced to participate nonetheless. Ryohei later gave him the antidote to the Death Heater poison despite being his opponent. Future Arc Lussuria was with Squalo during his 101 battles to become the next Sword Emperor. Along with the rest of the Varia, Lussuria was present during the attack in Italy against the Millefiore. He and Leviathan split into a separate group to protect the castle while the others hunted the Funeral Wreath in command. During the battle Lussuria, used his Serenity Peacock to heal the injured. Later, Lussuria was trapped in the rubble when Olgert destroyed the base, but was uninjured. Future Final Battle Arc The Varia later arrived in Japan and rescued Lal Mirch, Gokudera and Gamma from the Six Funeral Wreaths. Lussuria, Levi and Belphegor fought Bluebell and appeared to be killed. However, they were later revealed to be illusions created by Mukuro Rokudo. Later, along with everyone else present, Lussuria had his Dying Will Flames drained by Ghost. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Lussuria is first seen at France attempting, along with the rest of the Varia, to recruit Flan. Later, Lussuria is seen walking in Japan along with the other main Varia members, with Dino watching them. Later, Lussuria is seen in the Varia's hotel room weight-lifting while Tsuna, Dino, and Reborn are dragged in by Belphegor, and watches along as Wonomichi explains the rules of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. On the first day of the representative battle, Lussuria, along with the rest of the Varia, gang up on Enma and use their strongest attacks to kill him, but are stopped by Skull's Undead Body; subsequently, the first day of battle ends. On the second day of the representative battle, Lussuria is seen weakly commenting on the un-cursed Fon's incredible strength before falling unconscious, eliminated from the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. After the battle, he is seen feeding Xanxus in a hospital and watches when Xanxus gets into a fight. Lussuria is last seen with the other Varia members when Tsuna thinks about the people he (Tsuna) can rely on. Weapons and Abilities *Muay Thai '- Lussuria is the Varia's martial arts expert and as such has a strong body capable of withstanding physical punishment and extreme heat. His preferred style of fighting is Muay Thai, which makes use of 8 limbs of the body: the two arms, elbows, knees, and feet. *'Metal Knee' - As well as his fighting style, Lussuria also has a Metal Knee that can be used both as a form of defense and as a method of unleashing great damage. He has also perfected a style of footwork that is fast enough to create a series of clones moving at great speed. *'Peacock of Serenity '- In the Future, Lussuria uses this Box Weapon to speed up the natural healing cycle using the Sun's Activation. The feathers release the sun flames over a wide area and as such can heal several people at once. However, one drawback is that it causes considerable nail and hair growth due to the cells multiplying so rapidly. *'Solar Knee''' - An attack in which Lussuria covers his knee with Sun Flames and knees his target. Trivia *Lussuria did not have a mohawk during the time Squalo was fighting his 101 opponents, but got one later. *Lussuria sometimes takes control of Haru Haru's Interview: Dangerous when there's some time left in the episode. He plays the role of Varia's "mother" and refers to Xanxus as the Varia's "father", Squalo as the "eldest son", and Leviathan as the "second son". *In the Future Arc, lower-ranked Varia agents referred to Lussuria as "Lussuria Nee-san," which translates to "Big Sis Lussuria." *He is the oldest member of the Varia. *His favorite food is tom yum goong. *His hobby is fashion check and movie appreciation. *Lussuria cannot see without his sunglasses, indicating they are prescription. *According to the manga extras, Lussuria was the youngest body building champion. *In Drama CD: Namimori Radio, the Varia members stated that Lussuria is not a marriage material due to his status as an okama, something that Lussuria denies even though he admitted being an okama. *Lussuria, in Italian, means "lust," which is similar to how Mammon is the name of a greed demon and Superbia, (Squalo Superbi), means "pride" in Latin and Italian. Same as the other Varia members, he represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Lussuria has a character song, IL SOLE (watashi ha taiyou). Navigation Категория:Владельцы Пламени Солнца Категория:Мужской Категория:Семья Вонголы и Союзники Категория:Вария